nick_gamesfandomcom-20200215-history
TEKKEN X Sreet Fighter
Tekken X Street Fighter was announced on July 24, 2010, at the 2010 San Diego Comic-Con along with Street Fighter X Tekken. The gameplay of Tekken X Street Fighter will be featuring the same 3D fighting game engine of the Tekken franchise. As opposed to Tekken X Street Fighter, Street Fighter X Tekken featured the 2D styled gameplay and ink-styled art of Street Fighter IV. Street Fighter X Tekken released in 2012 on the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 consoles. Namco's crossover fighting game is still in its early stages of development. No images or videos were released at the 2010 San Diego Comic-Con. As of May 2011, Katsuhiro Harada has stated that his staff "hasn't started" on Tekken X Street Fighter yet. This is not the first time Namco and Capcom have made a game together as they released a Japan-only crossover game in 2005 for the PlayStation 2 titled Namco X Capcom. However, this game consisted of characters outside of the Street Fighter universe as well as the Tekken universe and instead included various characters from Capcom and ones from Namco (like the Darkstalkers and Soul Calibur series, for example), and at least two characters exclusive to the game. Namco × Capcom was a role playing game, thus making Tekken X Street Fighter and Street Fighter X Tekken the first games in the fighting game genre to be made by Namco and Capcom. Ryu and Jin Kazama appear on the game's promotional poster (shadowed by their alter-egos "Evil Ryu" and "Devil Jin" respectively). Katsuhiro Harada did reveal some concepts at GamesCom 2010 such as a prototype model of Ryu, with the gi of Tekken's Paul Phoenix. He said the team has yet to finish the model as details and lighting were not completed. Harada also said at Gamescom that he has no plans to release Tekken X Street Fighter until after the Capcom project has launched. After many requests from fans for information for the game, Harada later announced in mid-2013 that Tekken x Street Fighter would be scheduled to be released sometime in 2013. He also said that he would also include a special crossover character coming from the Mortal Kombat franchise. It is highly possible that since there has been no news of Tekken X Street Fighter in the last few years, that the game may have been cancelled. Tekken characters *Jin Kazama *Devil Jin *Marshall Law *Paul Phoenix *Alisa Boskonovitch *Jun Kazama (Ono stated that he wanted her in his version of the game) *Lili(There is an edited picture of her and Ingrid on Harada's Tekken Twitter page) *King *Kunimitsu Manji *Lars Alexandersson *Kazuya Mishima *Julia Chang *Asuka Kazama *Nina Williams *Zafina *Anna Williams *Heihachi Mishima *Leo Kliesen *Craig Marduk *Kuma *Bob Richards Street Fighter characters *Ryu Hoshi *Evil Ryu *Dan Hibiki (He was seen in the debut trailer) *Ingrid (There is an edited picture of her & Lili on Harada's Tekken Twitter page) *Ken Masters (has been hinted to be in the game due to a Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Joke Video posted on Katsuhiro Harada's Twitter.) *Chun-Li (was confirmed to be in the game due to concept art Harada put out on his twitter.) *Cammy *Karin *Sakura *Cody *El Fuerte *Fei Long *Blanka *Makoto Abe *Rufus *Vega *Juri Han *R. Mika *Akuma *Guile *M. Bison *Decapre Tekken X Street fighter roster.png|The Roster. Cammy TxSF.png|Cammy R. Mika TxSF.png|R. Mika. TEKKEN x Street Fighter Akuma.png|Akuma.